The Wrong Galaxy That's Not So Far Away
by BlueCrew839
Summary: One simple little wish, one tiny bit of hope was all it took to change the Kennedy's lives for ever. Join Maggie, her family, and some of your favorite characters on an adventure of a life time. AU. Characters: Skywalker, Tano, Kenobi, Yoda, Windu, Rex, Fives, Echo, Cody, Waxer, Boil and some OC's. Read please and thank you.


**Chapter I**

**Star Light, Star Bright**

**AN:** First Star Wars: the Clone Wars fanfic. Please bear with me! Reviews would be great! Thanks for even reading this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that has to do with Star Wars. But I wish I do.

* * *

><p>Homework; by definition it's "school work that a student is required to do at home." This should be done in silence and with complete focus on the subject at hand. Unfortunately, I could not enjoy these things tonight because of two very loud and talkative males. In my house, a light blue town house with white trim and three stores, the family room and kitchen are not separated by a wall or door. It's a very open floor plan, which means that voices carry far. While I was at the round kitchen table, working on my math, both my dad and my brother were sitting on the worn out easy chair and the sectional couch, respectively. Sergeant Major Oliver Kennedy- retired now an dis working with the police department- and the newly Lieutenant Maxwell Kennedy- a newly appointed one at that who is currently off duty and taking night classes while he's home- were watching the one things that they can always agree to watch and have the same views on. Star Wars, and today it was the show- Star Wars: The Clone Wars.<p>

My dad grew up with the books and movies and he exposed the both of us to the world at a very young age. My brother was hooked quickly, but it never clicked with me. To this day, both Kennedy men still watch something that has to do with that crazy world, and they both talk through the whole thing. Loudly.

Throwing down my pencil dramatically, I look up to see a smoky and dark looking battle happening on the large television that's mounted on the wall. Red and blue lasers beams were going back and forth and a green, long stick was flying around too. Noticing my drama, my dads brown eyes looked to me, this mouth forming into a small smirk, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"It's a school night dad." I explained, running a hand through my wavy red hair, "And I've got, like, three tests tomorrow."

He gave another small smile, turning down the volume on the TV, "It's almost over, and then I'll head up to bed."

Max came into the discussion when he noticed the volume difference, "Dad, this is a two part episode! You have to watch both!" He looked over to me, still sitting at the table, "Just go up stairs to your room and study."

"Maxwell," Dad cut in, "she needs to study at a table. The volume being this low won't ruin it."

Now I felt guilty, this was their Man-Bonding-Weird-Thing and I screwed with it. "No dad, it's fine. " I sighed, packing my things up and putting them into my backpack. "My brain hurts anyways."

I turned down the lights in the kitchen and went to sit on the couch with my brother. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I sunk into the couch and paid half attention to what was on the screen. The other half of my mind was on my dad's 55th birthday. Both Max and I were planning a party for him. It was in a couple of weeks, but it wouldn't be anything too big. The only trouble was to figure out what to get him for a present.

The room got quiet for a moment so I took the chance to ask the question, "Dad, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Maggie," he laughed, "it's not almost for another month!"

"I know!" My eyes widened at I sat up straight, "but I need to plan these things out."

He ran his hand through his salt-and-pepper hair, "All I want is for you to do well in school." I gave him a mock-like glare and crossed my arms. "Okay Maggie May, okay." He laughed, reclining his chair, "Let me think." He brought his attention back to the cartoon and I looked at it too. Slowly, as I was growing board and impatient, my hazel eyes began to close.

After what seemed like hours, the familiar credit music began to play and someone was nudging my shoulder. My brothers sock covered foot was too close to my face and I was startled awake. "MAX! Gross!"

He was laughing, "Dad asked me to wake you up! He went upstairs about ten minutes ago."

Blinking quickly, I stretched my back and began climbing the metal, spiral staircase. The light was on in my dad's room, so I opened his door to find him reading a book on his bed. His glasses were on the bridge of his nose and his eyes went over them when he looked up at me, "Come on in Mags."

I sat on the edge of the bed and looked to him, "So, what's your answer?"

He sighed, loud and long, while closing his book with one hand, "The one thing I want, Margaret, is a new adventure."

"Huh?" I tilted my head, truly confused.

Dad gave a sad looking smile, "Back before you, your brother, or even your mother, my life gave me something different daily. It's not that I regret any of the choices I made to be with your mother and have both of you, it's just that, lately, I miss the thrill." He paused, letting out another sigh, "Just a few days like…like the Jedi, for example, would be amazing." Dad got quiet for a long time, then said, "But spending time with my kids would be just as good."

With that, he leant over and kissed me goodnight. I smiled and said goodnight back, closing the door behind me as I left. I climbed the stairs once more to the top, and mainly vacant floor and went to my small bedroom. It's blue, full of pictures and trinkets, but it has the one thing that makes me feel like a princess: a window seat with a view of the large field behind our house.

The sky was clear and then moon was full. Climbing into my unmade bed, I turned onto my side to look out the window. Squinting, I could only see one bright, small star. _That's weird_, I thought, making myself get out of bed to look. Sitting on the window seat, I pressed my face to the cool window. _There's more than one star in the sky every night. What's going on?_

Then, I recalled a classic fairytale about a lone, bright star. For the hell of it, and because of the late hour, I closed my eyes tight and whispered, "Star light, star bright, the only star I see tonight. I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to have my only wish give my dad a fresh start." I cracked open one eyes and looked at the twinkling light, "Nothing too life changing or bad though. But involve an adventure and his obsession to Star Wars. That'll work just nice. Thank you."

With that, I took one more quick look at the small star before climbing back into the small, unmade bed to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Sleeping on a vacant floor, you would think you wouldn't hear anything during the night, but that's where I was very wrong. From the first floor, a loud crash and bang noise seemed to shake the whole house. Instincts quickly took over and I jumped out of bed to run down and get my dad. Before going down, I grabbed the first heaviest 'weapon' I could find- one of the crutches from the last time I broke my leg.<p>

I got to the second floor to see both Max and dad standing on the stairs, "W-what's happening?" I whispered.

Max turned around, flashlight in one hand and his baseball bat in the other, "Someone's in the garage, C'mon and be quiet!"

Quickly, and quietly, Max and I followed Dad to the door that led to the garage. Dad was the only one with an actual weapon- his police pistol that was in its harness around his waist. He handed me his cellphone and huddled us together, "I'll go first with Max as backup. Maggie, be ready to call the police."

We both gave him a nod and watched him slowly twist the doorknob. His right hand went to his gun while the left flipped the light on, "POLICE CHIEF FOR EYRE COUNTY! DROP EVERYTHING AND-!"

Dad's yelling started and stopped quickly, causing both Max and I took a look around his shoulders at what/who was there. Dad's eyes were wide and Max's jaw went slack. Standing in our garage was eleven figures. Six of them were in mainly while helmets and around the same height. Two of them, one with a beard and the other bald, had brown robes on. The youngest man was standing by an orange alien looking girl and the final figure was an older looking Kermit the Frog. Looking to the large group, back to my brother and dad, then back again, I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion, "W-what are you all doing here?! Who are you all?!"

The bearded man looked over us, and then turned to his group of people. He sighed, "We were just on our ship, my troops and I just returned from a mission while my padawan and his troops were preparing for their next one."

Dad was the first of the two to get out of their trance, "Then what?"

"A bright blue light, there was." Explained Kermit the Frog. "The light covered the ship. Then thin, it became dark and the air was. I know not why it only took the ones it did."

When the green guy was done, dad let out a long sigh while running his hand through his hair. "Well," he said, "perhaps the best thing to do right now is to talk this through."

Max shook his head, "What's there to talk about? Master Yoda already explained what happened to them and while that happened to them, we were asleep."

The bald man looked confused, "You know Master Yoda?"

Both Max and dad nodded, "Of course Master Windu." Dad answered, "We know all of you. You're…you're um…not real here…"

"What do you mean we're not real!?" The orange alien girl asked. The young man gave her a disappointed look, "I'm sorry Master, but…what do they mean 'not real'?"

Max cleared his throat, "You're all characters from the Star Wars franchise. By the looks of you, you're from the cartoon show- the Clone Wars."

Dad nodded, "The Force, Jedi's, and aliens don't exist here."

It became very quiet again, everyone was just looking each other over for a long time. "Well," I sighed, "Why don't we all go inside? In case anyone remembers, or cares, I've got school in about two hours."

Slowly, everyone made their way into the family room and just stood around while dad began making some coffee. Max sat down on the couch and his eyes were still short of wide and shinning. He was excited about this situation, and so was dad. "So, you know all of us?" the young man asked, crossing his arms and bringing all of the attention to me.

Max let out a laugh, "She doesn't, but dad and I do."

I felt my face heat up a little. It's not that I really care about them knowing that I don't know, it's the attention. Before I could say anything, dad spoke up to save the day, "Well then, while we wait for the coffee, why don't we all introduce ourselves?"

The room was quiet, but Max stood up to start the 'break the ice' off, "I'm Lieutenant Maxwell Kennedy, but Max is fine."

"I am Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." The bearded man smiled, "and this is my padawan Anakin Skywalker." He gestured to the young man standing by me. "His padawan is Ahsoka Tano," the alien girl, "and his troop consisting of Captain Rex, and clone troopers Fives and Echo." He pointed to the helmet men with blue on their armor. Master Kenobi continued, "My troop has Commander Cody, and clone troopers Waxer and Boil." This time, he pointed to the orange and white armored men. "And this is Master Mace Windu and Master Yoda."

The bald man and Kermit the Frog were introduced last and they both nodded when their names were said. Dad came into the family room, nursing his coffee mug and his eyes were puffy- showing his level of exhaustion. He smiled as he sat down in his easy chair, "I'm Sergeant Major Oliver Kennedy, and this is my daughter Margaret."

I waved, yawning as I stood up with a stretch, "Well, it's been one crazy night/morning, but unlike everyone else, I've got school in about two hours." I gave my dad a kiss goodnight and turned back to everyone else, "Goodnight figments of my imagination, or Masters and Sir's if this is real."

With that, I once again climbed the spiral staircase and flopped back onto the bed to try and get some sleep before school.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank's once again! Review and ideas are welcome!<strong>


End file.
